Class Dismissed
by Infinite Enemy
Summary: Professor Longbottom is teaching class when he receives a surprise visit from...Luna Lovegood! NevilleLuna Oneshot


**Class Dismissed**

By: Infinite Enemy

Written for a LJ theme community (30Kisses)

Theme: #13 Excessive Chain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rating: PG

"Markus, please remove that chain from around your neck." The professor snapped.

"I can't professor! It's stuck!"

Longbottom gave a huge sigh and pointed his wand at the boy. Markus gulped, anticipating a punishment far worse than a chain around his neck, which he'd earned for losing a duel.

With a flick of the professor's wrist, the chain disappeared from the boy's neck.

"Thanks Professor!" Markus said, breathing freely for the first time all day.

"You can thank me in detention." Longbottom remarked curtly. "Now on to our lesson."

"Professor," a girl in the front row said. "Um...um...are you feeling alright?" The class was of third years, by far the most immature of any of the classes at Hogwarts, and Neville was not having a very good day. It didn't help that he'd gotten a severe talking to from Professor McGonagall about keeping the Gryffindors in line, or that he'd been dumped by his girlfriend the night before.

"Everything's fine." He grumped at the girl, trying not to be as vindictive as he actually felt.

The girl, Everette McFinnin, didn't look convinced. She gave her neighbor a lamenting look and shook her head sadly. "Probably he got dumped again."

"I did not get dumped." Neville clenched his jaw. Usually one of the most easygoing and good natured of teachers, the third years were more than a little perceptive that he was not his usual self.

"Now, on to the lesson." He pointed his wand at the chalkboard and a long list of plants appeared. "Copy these down, because they will all be on your final exam. There's only three months left of school, and you all need to be prepared. OWLs are only two years away."

"There's plenty of time!" a student complained.

"Kindly do not interrupt me again, or you will join Markus in detention on Saturday!" He turned to figure out who exactly he was threatening with detention so that he could personalize a comment for them, but everyone was looking towards the door. When he glanced over at the entrance to the greenhouse he cut his comment short. It was...

"Professor Longbottom, Anyone who tries to study for OWLs two years before they take them will surely forget everything by then. Especially if Morgickles get to them between now and then."

Her blue eyes bulged with seriousness, and her long blond hair was tucked into various styles of ponytail all at once. It was Luna Lovegood.

"Luna!" Neville said in surprise. "What a surprise."

"Yes." She agreed dreamily, carefully studying the class of eager third years. Everyone from Everette to Markus was hoping for some insight on their professor's bad mood. They'd never seen this woman before, but from Longbottom's expression, they were all in for a bit of wonderful drama.

Neville noted their eagerness in time to compose himself. "Miss Lovegood, if you'll excuse me, I'm in the middle of teaching a class."

"I know."

"So I can't speak with you right now."

"Then don't."

"Well...er...then have a seat please."

Everette scooted over to make room in the front row. Luna, smiling placidly, sat beside the third year girl as if she too were getting ready for her Herbology Exam.

"Well..er...right. Copy these plants down and be sure to know them for the exam. Does anyone have any questions about them?"

The students immediately began scuffling about for quills and parchment, copying down all of the notes as instructed. Neville couldn't help but keep glancing at the woman in the front row. Probably he should have asked her to wait outside, or behind his desk, or something. He was so busy worrying about what he should have done, that he didn't realize that the class was giggling. When he looked up, Luna had her hand in the air and was staring at him.

"Erm...yes?"

"I have a question."

Neville sighed. "All...alright."

"That girl you were dating. Did you love her?" This seemed to be so out of the blue that Neville didn't even have the will to tell her that this had nothing to do with Herbology and even if it did, was none of her business.

"W...what?"

"Did you love her. You know. Like did you kiss her and hold and and have s--"

"No! Miss Lovegood, please. I told you that I'd talk to you after class is over." The third years mouths were hanging open in amazement. Finally, something interesting was happening in Herbology class!

"But you did ask if anyone had any questions. That girl Doralisa was a reporter for the Quibbler, which I'm editor of coincidentally. When she dumped you," (Everette looked triumphant at this point) "I decided to come and scoop you up before another eligible bachelorette decided to try."

The professor stood at the front of the class, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Luna, you said years ago that it wouldn't work out..."

"I've changed my mind Professor. After five years of kissing other people, I've decided that the only person I ever really liked kissing and holding and having se--"

"Ok right." Longbottom interrupted hurriedly. "These kids are only 13 Luna."

"Well, I decided that you're the only person for me." She beamed at him.

"Professor, she's hot!" the chain-less Markus commented. Neville ignored him.

"Luna."

"Neville."

"Can we talk l--"

"No."

"Then yes."

"Yes?"

"Absolutely."

Luna stood up in the front row, her bright blue eyes shining. "Alright then. I've gotten the important thing out of the way. Now we can talk later."

"Later?"

"Yes."

"Now you can get back to teaching Herbology."

"Right."

"Goodbye!"

"Bye."

She left the classroom.

Neville, suddenly remembering that he had a room full of snickering third years, smiled.

"Back to Herbology." He said.

"Professor." Everette had a patronizing tone. "You have to go after her and kiss her and hold her and have--"

"Class dismissed!"


End file.
